His or Her
by nadialovely
Summary: Oneshoot/ Ibaratnya kamu itu jatuh ke jurang, ada beberapa orang yang selamat namun ada beberapa orang lagi yang tetap jatuh menuju dasar/ Semua itu disebabkan oleh satu hal, aku mencintaimu dan ingin bersama denganmu/


_**His or Her**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Brian Mcknight-Back at One

Genre: Romance

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia memperhatikannya. Menatap seseorang dengan mata yang selalu awas dengan pergerakan sekecil apapun dari orang itu. Tentu saja mata itu tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya ketika guru di depan menjelaskan. Dia hanya menatap orang itu, menatap punggungnya, menatap rambutnya, dan menatap wajahnya ketika dia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Bahkan kini suara gurunya terdengar samar-samar di telinga pendengarannya, dan yang terdengar hanya suara dia. Bayangkan, dia akan selalu menarik atensimu!

Dimana pun kau berada, jika disampingmu ada dia, maka dia akan membuatmu lupa akan seluruh hal yang nyata di dunia. Membuatmu sadar bahwa satu-satunya yang nyata di dunia ini, hanyalah dia. Tentu saja pemikiran itu tidak benar, jika semua ini hanyalah halusinasi belaka dan hanya dia yang nyata maka para sahabat, gurumu, serta orang tuamu itu siapa? Dan siapa yang melahirkanmu? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa ada tanpa ada manusia yang membentuknya?

Kalau kau dan seseorang yang kau perhatikan itu adalah manusia pertama yang artinya kau langsung diciptakan oleh tuhan berarti kau dan dia adalah Adam dan Hawa. Tapi Adam dan Hawa adalah sepasang suami istri, sedangkan kau dan orang yang dipandangimu itu bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih.

Jadi kemungkinannya dia sudah membuatmu gila, kecanduan, dan membuat syarafmu terputus. Karena sekarang pikiranmu selalu dipenuhi oleh dia, dia, dan dia.

Hingga sekarang kau tak bisa lagi hanya menatapnya dan menjadi secret admirer-nya. Pikiranmu menjadi buta karenanya, hatimu terasa sakit untuk menahan perasaanmu, dan matamu sudah bosan hanya melihatnya. Bukan dia yang membuatmu bosan ataupun sakit, tapi dirimulah yang membuatmu bosan dan sakit. Karena hubunganmu dan dia tak menemukan titik temu.

_**It's undeniable that we should be together. **__(Tak bisa dibantah bahwa kita harus bersama)._

Karena pada nyatanya dirimu menginginkannya. Menginginkan dirimu untuk menjadi pusat atensinya. Dan dirimu tak akan mau menerima kenyataan jika kalau pusat atensimu bukanlah dia, melainkan orang lain. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat, biarkanlah dirimu mengucapkan arti sesungguhnya dari perasaanmu padanya.

_**It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never. **__(Tak bisa dipercaya bahwa dulu aku sering berkata takkan pernah jatuh cinta)._

Mungkin ini karma untukmu karena telalu meremehkan perasaan yang bernama cinta itu. Hingga sekarang kamu mengalaminya, dan tersiksa dengan perasaan ini. Memang pantas jika jatuh cinta itu disebut 'jatuh' cinta. Karena pada dasarnya kamu memang sudah jatuh. Ibaratnya kamu itu jatuh ke jurang, ada beberapa orang yang selamat namun ada beberapa orang lagi yang tetap jatuh menuju dasar. Kamu tidak tahu yang mana golongan kamu, tapi jika selamat pun kamu masih berusaha keras memanjat tebing itu dengan seluruh badanmu yang terluka.

Begitu pula dengan jatuh cinta, kamu tidak tahu sedalam apa kau mencintainya. Mungkin saja kau yang selamat dari jatuh cinta tersebut, tapi kamu harus move on dan ketika kamu berusaha keras mencoba untuk move on, luka hatimu itu akan semakin banyak dan butuh banyak plester buat nambal luka kamu.

Jadi pilihan yang terbaik buat kamu sekarang adalah mengungkapkan perasaan. Adapun jika kamu ditolak, kamu harus berhasil berpegang pada tebing itu dan mulai memanjatnya hingga dirimu selamat.

_**The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel. **__(Dasar yang perlu kamu ketahui, jika kau tak tahu persis perasaanku)._

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real. **__(Maka biarlah kutunjukan padamu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh)._

_**If all things in time, time will reveal. **__(Jika semuanya tepat waktu, waktu akan menunjukannya)._

Ada banyak sekali hal yang harus dia ketahui darimu. Tapi yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah kenyataan bahwa kamu mencintainya. Walau ini pertama kalinya bagimu untuk merasakan cinta, tapi di dalam hatimu kamu yakin kalau cinta yang kau rasakan ini tidaklah main-main. Cukup sekali kau merasakan ketakutan untuk jatuh cinta, dan kamu tidak mau merasakan takut lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kamu ingin perasaan yang kamu rasakan ini membawamu menuju kebahagiaan.

Kamu juga ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepadanya, membuatnya menjadi kita bukan cuma aku atau kamu. Maka biarkan waktu yang akan mengizinkanmu untuk mencobanya. Membuatnya bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

_**One, you're like a dream come true. **__(Satu, kamu seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata)._

Menemukan pendamping hidup selalu menjadi tujuan setiap manusia. Itu pun menjadi tujuan hidupmu. Kini kamu telah menemukannya, dan sekarang kamu berharap bahwa dia juga menemukanmu bukan menemukan orang lain untuk menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Oleh karena itu, bertemu dengan dia menurutmu itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Hingga kau tak sadar bahwa kau telah tersenyum dengan lebar hanya dengan mengetahui fakta tersebut.

_**Two, just wanna be with you. **__(Dua, hanya ingin bersama dirimu)._

Hanya itu yang kauperlukan, yaitu bersamanya. Bukan barang mewah, mobil, ataupun yang lainnya. Hanya kebersamaanlah yang kauharapkan. Dan kau ingin terus bersama dengannya, hingga kau dan dirinya tua, hingga kau mempunyai cucu dan cicit, hingga kau dan dirinya terpisahkan oleh maut.

Sebelum hal itu tiba, kau ingin bersamanya, selamanya.

_**Three, Baby it's plain to see. **__(Tiga, Sayang itu mudah dilihat)._

_**That you're the only one for me. **__(Bahwa kaulah satu-satunya untukku)._

Kamu tidak tahu apakah dirinya peka atau tidak. Kerena kenyataannya orang yang dekat denganmu pun sudah tahu jika kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, tanpa perlu diberitahu. Sikapmulah yang menunjukannya. Protektif dan terkesan melindungi. Dan kau meyakini sesuatu dalam dirimu, bahwa dialah satu-satunya orang yang sempurna untuk mendampingimu.

_**And four, repeat steps one trough three. **__(Dan empat, ulangi langkah satu sampai tiga)._

Kamu akan mengulangi ketiga langkah yang sebelumnya kamu terapkan. Hanya untuk membuatnya tetap bersamamu. Dan hingga saatnya tiba kamu akan membuanya terpesona dan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu.

_**Five, make you fall in love with me.**__ (Lima, membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku)._

Karena, kamu yakin di dalam dirinya pasti ada kunci untuk membuka gembok cintanya. Sebab dengan kunci yang kamu miliki sekarang kamu belum dapat membukanya. Masih ada banyak kunci lagi yang harus kamu cari, dan masih banyak lagi gembok yang harus kamu buka.

Dan ketika seluruh kunci itu telah diketemukan serta seluruh gembok telah dibuka, maka dia telah mencintaimu.

_**If ever I believe my work is done. **__(Jika aku yakin pekerjaanku selesai)._

_**Then I'll start back at one. **__(Maka akan kumulai dari satu kembali)._

Semua itu disebabkan oleh satu hal, aku mencintaimu dan ingin bersama denganmu.

.

.

* * *

_**It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out. **__(Sungguh mengagumkan, bagaimana semuanya terjadi)._

_**And all emotional once you know what it's all about. **__(Dan sungguh mengharukan begitu kau tahu tentang apa semua ini)._

_**And undesirable for us to be apart. **__(Dan kita tak diharapkan berpisah)._

_**I never would've made it very far. **__(Tak pernah aku kan sejauh ini)._

'_**Cause you know you got the keys to my heart. **__(Karena kau tahu kau punya kunci ke hatiku)._

'_**Cause…**__ (Karena…)_

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tak kau katakan saja kepadanya?"

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti, untuk sementara biarlah seperti ini."

"Kau bodoh, Teme!"

"Kau pun sama saja, Dobe!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**One, you're like a dream come true. **__(Satu, kamu seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata)._

_**Two, just wanna be with you. **__(Dua, hanya ingin bersama dirimu)._

_**Three, Baby it's plain to see. **__(Tiga, Sayang itu mudah dilihat)._

_**That you're the only one for me. **__(Bahwa kaulah satu-satunya untukku)._

_**And four, repeat steps one trough three. **__(Dan empat, ulangi langkah satu sampai tiga)._

_**Five, make you fall in love with me.**__ (Lima, membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku)._

_**If ever I believe my work is done. **__(Jika aku yakin pekerjaanku selesai)._

_**Then I'll start back at one. **__(Maka akan kumulai dari satu kembali)._

"Dobe, aku sakit."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Di dadaku ini sakit sekali."

"Kau cemburu padanya?"

"…."

"Kau tak suka jika ada yang mendekatinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Say farewell to the dark of night.**__ (Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gelap malam)._

_**I see the coming of the sun.**__ (Aku melihat datangnya mentari)._

_**I feel like a little child.**__ (Aku merasa seperti anak kecil)._

_**Whose life has just begun.**__ (Yang hidupnya baru dimulai)._

_**You came and breathed new life.**__ (Kau hadir dan hembuskan hidup baru)._

_**Into this lonely heart of mine.**__ (Ke dalam hatiku yang sepi ini)._

_**You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time.**__ (Kau lemparkan tali penolong dalam waktu demikian singkatnya)._

"Teme, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus. Lebih baik kau ucapkan sesuatu dulu kepadanya sebelum kita meninggalkan sekolah ini."

"Hn, Dobe. Kau juga, ucapkanlah pada Hinata-mu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**One, you're like a dream come true. **__(Satu, kamu seperti mimpi yang menjadi nyata)._

_**Two, just wanna be with you. **__(Dua, hanya ingin bersama dirimu)._

_**Three, Baby it's plain to see. **__(Tiga, Sayang itu mudah dilihat)._

_**That you're the only one for me. **__(Bahwa kaulah satu-satunya untukku)._

_**And four, repeat steps one trough three. **__(Dan empat, ulangi langkah satu sampai tiga)._

_**Five, make you fall in love with me.**__ (Lima, membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku)._

_**If ever I believe my work is done. **__(Jika aku yakin pekerjaanku selesai)._

_**Then I'll start back at one. **__(Maka akan kumulai dari satu kembali)._

"Ada apa memanggilku Sasuke?"

"Aku mau bicara sama kamu. Aku suka sama kamu dan aku ingin bersamamu. Dan kamu, maukah kamu bersamaku?"

"Iya! Iya Sasuke! Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Jangan menangis, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"….."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Curcol:

Okey saya tahu klo ini tuh aneeeeeeh banget. Oh ya yang aku bold itu lirik lagu Brian Mcknight yang Back at One. Berhubung ini udh jam 1 pagi, dan saya belum tidur sementara saya besok sekolah , saya udahi dulu curcolnya. Oh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak alias review! ^^

**Review**


End file.
